Artemis' Adventure
by Krystal the Echidna
Summary: This is my first fanfic! Please RR!
1. Default Chapter

(A/N Hey all! This is my very first fan fiction, so be nice! Anyway, I've decided to put all of that Pok(mon knowledge I drilled into my own brain to some use! So, enjoy this piece of crap I'm going to call a story!)  
  
Artemis' Adventure (Tentative Title)  
  
BEEP!  
  
BEEP!  
  
BEEP!  
  
I slap the top of that stupid slowpoke alarm clock's head. That'll teach it to annoy me while I'm asleep. Groaning, I lift myself off of my bed, but of course my elbow buckled under my weight, and I tumble to the waiting floor. So much for being graceful.  
  
I pull on some jeans and the black shirt that happens to be on the top in my drawer. I go to get my backpack, and I realize I don't know where my shoes are. Lovely. Now I'm on a treasure hunt. Of sorts.  
  
I look into my sock drawer. It isn't in there, but I can never tell. It isn't in the pile of video game magazines either. I push everything on my desk onto the floor in a big pile. I realize it's not in there as I sort through the pile. I do find my Knuckles the Echidna doll in there, though - which is a plus.  
  
I check all the stuffed animals on my bed, but to no avail. I begin to wonder how all of this stuff fits in my room. I check the drawers of the night stand, too. I find my walkman, and all of my favorite CDs, but it's rather late for that now. I also find a dictionary and about eight homework assignments for English.  
  
Growling, I throw everything out of my closet. Including my shoes, which hit the other wall with a THUD! I slip the shoes on, grab the backpack, do all those other morning things, and ran out of the house.  
  
The sun shines brightly. Ha! It thinks it can cheer me up! I run up the stairs to the lab - and I suddenly come to the realization that there are a lot of stairs. A boy my age with messy brown hair and brown eyes is sitting at the top.  
  
I look at him for a second. "Hey, Jake. Hasn't the professor opened up yet?" I ask. Jake just shakes his head.  
  
"I don't know what all this is about. He told us to get here by 8..." Jake says. "I want that cyndaquil - by the way. Don't think you're getting it."  
  
"Hey, don't worry. I wanted totodile anyway." I say, as I look at the door.  
  
The professor was always late, I don't know why this should be any different. I hear footsteps coming up behind me, so I turn around to see who it is. It is - of course - Tina, another kid of my age group.  
  
She completely ignores Jake. I wish she would pick me to ignore sometime. "Hey, Artemis! What's up?" and so she babbled on. I ignored her and looked back at the door. It has a poster about getting your pok(mon, which is, of course, two years old.  
  
I sigh and turn away right when the professor swings open the door. "Oh my! I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to be so late! I was trying to get to the door, you see-"  
  
"It's okay, really. I can guess what happened." I cut him off.  
  
"Like, yeah! Don't worry!" Tina says.  
  
He smiles at the three of us. "Alright, then! Come in!" the disheveled looking professor grinned.  
  
The three of us squished though the barely open door to the lab to get our first pok(mon.  
  
(A/N So. how was it? Good awful? Okay? I don't care what you say, I'm gonna continue it anyway - I just want someone to read it. I would write more, but I need to do my homework. So - R & R/F!!) 


	2. Chapter 2

(A/N Wow! I got two reviews! That's two more than I thought I would get! So go! Stop reading my ramblings and get to the fic!)  
  
Artemis' Adventure (Tentative Title)  
  
I step into the cluttered lab. I remember a couple of years ago the teacher had an extra credit type thing. Whoever cleaned the Professor's lab got an A for the semester. Nobody ever did, though.  
  
I duck under a fake berry tree and dodge a Pecha Berry plant. I notice there's a rattata in the berry plant's pot. Of course he has mice; I should have figured that a while ago.  
  
It takes us a while, but we finally arrive at the only room in his lab that is still neat. Or at least decent. It's really dusty, though, and we need to trudge through an inch of dust that covers the floor. The dust we kick up is making Jake cough - and Tina begins to make a futile attempt to wipe the dust off of her pink shirt.  
  
The professor wipes the dust off of what appears to be a lump of filth with three pokeballs placed on top of it. Of course, nothing is what it seems and this heap of dirt is truly a metallic stand with the names totodile, chikorita, and cyndaquil engraved on it.  
  
"So." The professor coughed after a pause. "Do you know which Pokemon you each want?" He motioned at the stand with his hand. I notice that his coat was not grey in one small place under his collar, and I wonder how many times that coat has been cleaned.  
  
Jake finally speaks up. "I wanted a cyndaquil." He quietly picked up the pokeball with the flame on it. It was, however, in the spot marked 'chikorita'. "Ummm. Is this it?"  
  
"Hmmm." The prof. picks up the pokeball and throws it gently at his feet. Slowly a totodile materializes. "No. I don't think so." He finally answers. He looks so serious about it I can't help but laugh.  
  
"That's mine." I say, taking the pokeball and returning the small lizard.  
  
Jake picks up the pokeball with the water droplet on it, in the 'cyndaquil' spot. It happens to be a chikorita, so he gives it to Tina. "So this must be mine." He says, taking the last pokeball.  
  
The professor smiles. "Here are the PokeNavs I promised you." He hands us each a PokeNav, and I'm not sure of why he gives them to us. But, I take it anyway. Hey, it's free stuff. I notice they're all different colors; mine is red, Tina's is pink and Jake's is the normal brownish color.  
  
"Thanks!" Tina says happily, inspecting her PokeNav. I stick mine in my pocket, and Jake pokes his suspiciously.  
  
"And here-" the professor says, handing us three red and white spheres each "Are your pokeballs. You need these to catch Pokemon."  
  
"No duh." Tina rolls her eyes.  
  
With that we begin our trek to the door. Suddenly Tina screams; I look back to see that she discovered the rattata. Jake laughs at her, and the professor leaves us to go chase after the little rodent.  
  
We finally get to the door (about an hour later) and Tina makes a mad dash for her house so she can change out of her dusty clothes. And so our Pokemon journey begins, I suppose.  
  
(A/N Sorry I made it short (like the last one), but I just wanted them to get their Pokemon. I'll probably update when we get no homework again!) 


	3. Chapter 3

(A/N Sorry I haven't updated for a while. I had homework, and science takes me about 3 hours whenever we have crossword puzzles. So, yeah. On with the fic!)  
  
Artemis' Adventure  
  
"We're going in circles," I growl. Jake looks back at me and glares.  
  
"You lead us, if you're so brilliant," he retorted. Great comeback, by the way.  
  
Tina whimpers. "Come ON, guys. My nails are all dirty and my legs ache." I realize that I should not be annoyed with Jake; Tina is the annoying one.  
  
"I'm sorry to hear that," Jake says. His voice is grave and serious, and I don't catch any hint of sarcasm.  
  
This, of course, makes me laugh. Tina and Jake don't realize the hilarity, and look at me like I'm crazy. I collapse on the ground shaking, whilst Jake and Tina stare rudely at me.  
  
When I'm finally calmed down and we're walking again, I hear a faint rustling in the bushes. Apparently I'm not the only one who hears it, because Jake stops and Tina cowers behind him. Jake puts his arms out in front of her.  
  
Out pops a sentret. The scene is very stunning, with the sentret scared to death, and Jake heroically protecting Tina from this harsh evil. I almost laugh again, but I hold it back.  
  
Tina completely destroys the moment, though, and squeals in delight. She whips out her trusty pokeball, and throws it in front of the little fuzz ball.  
  
"Chikorita, GO!" she exclaims. The Pokemon responds by repeating its name in a high pitched voice.  
  
"Uhh. Razor leaf!" she yells. Chikorita stands there, dumbfounded. "Okay. Solar beam!" No response. "Oh. Umm. Tackle?"  
  
Finally she says something chikorita knows. The Pokemon rams into poor sentret, whom still has no idea about what's going on.  
  
Poor little sentret has no clue, and curls up into a little ball, a defense curl. Chikorita has no idea how to battle or listen for instructions, though, and batters the sentret 'til it uncurls.  
  
Tina throws her pokeball at the dizzy ball of fluff, and watches intently while it twitches. Once. Twice. Three times. Then, it stops.  
  
Accompanying this is a screech from Tina. "Yay! I caught a Pokemon!"  
  
She jumps up and down, as Jake and I watch, glad we are I the woods rather than where someone might see.  
  
"Alright, let's go," I say. So, we continue on our journey to nowhere.  
  
After walking a little, I hear Tina's annoying voice. "How come we don't see any Pokemon? Everyone always talks about seeing tons on Pokemon and junk and all we've seen was that cute thingy."  
  
"You probably scared them all," I respond, rolling my eyes.  
  
She frowns. "No really," she says. "Why?"  
  
"They were probably only exaggerating," Jake explains. "Besides, those were the people trying to get us to go out on our "Pokemon Journey"." He makes those quotation marks with his hands when he says "Pokemon Journey".  
  
"Oh." We're all quiet for a moment, and then Tina says, "I hope we find more cute Pokemon."  
  
"I don't," I mumble, but they ignore me.  
  
"I want a yanma. What about you?" Jake addresses this to me.  
  
"I dunno. Something. An electabuzz, maybe," I say.  
  
Tina inspects her nails, and then digs through her backpack. After taking out a file, she begins to care for her nails, like it was a very important task.  
  
We walk on in silence for a while, before Tina whines, "I'm tired," as if she were completely exhausted from filing her nails.  
  
"It's not even dark yet, and we finally got going in a straight line. We can't stop now," I tell her. She bites her lip.  
  
Tina sighs; looking at me obviously does not make me stop. She begins to hum, an annoyingly high pitched tune. I know that this is her final attempt.  
  
I don't pass her test, and my eye starts twitching. Jake doesn't pass it either.  
  
"Alright, alright. We'll stop soon, just don't hum."  
  
Tina smiles innocently. I know that coming with her was a mistake.  
  
(A/N So, what'd ya think? It was a bit longer than the last chapter, I believe. Please R&R! And thank you t everyone who's been reviewing!) 


End file.
